Manchester City v Liverpool (Champions League 2017-18)
| team1score = 1 | team2 = Liverpool | team2association = | team2score = 2 | details = Report | date = 10 April 2018 | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium | city = Manchester | man_of_the_match1a = Sadio Mané (UEFA) Mohamed Salah (BBC) | referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) | attendance = 53,461 | weather = | previous = Man City - Man Utd Liverpool - Everton | next = Man City - Spurs Liverpool - B'mouth }} Manchester City v Liverpool was a match which took place at Etihad Stadium on Tuesday, 10 April 2018. It was the second leg of the quarter-final match of UEFA Champions League 2017-18 knockout phase. The first leg was held on 4 April 2018, which won by Liverpool 3–0. Liverpool reached their first Champions League semi-final for 10 years after coming from behind to win at Manchester City and secure a 5-1 aggregate win. City made the perfect start as they tried to reel in a 3-0 deficit from the first leg when Raheem Sterling set up Gabriel Jesus for a cool finish after only two minutes - but they never recovered from a contentious incident just before half-time that saw manager Pep Guardiola sent off. Bernardo Silva had struck the post and with Liverpool under intense pressure, Leroy Sané scrambled home what City thought was a crucial second. The goal was ruled out for offside even though the ball appeared to come off Liverpool's James Milner and Guardiola marched on to the pitch in an explosion of fury to remonstrate with referee Antonio Mateu Lahoz. The outburst saw him forced to watch the second half from the stands. With Guardiola away from his technical area, City lost momentum and the visitors delivered the killer blow of the away goal when, inevitably, Mohamed Salah chipped in his 39th goal of the season after a powerful run by Sadio Mané in the 56th minute. Roberto Firmino's classy finish 13 minutes from time completed the formalities and Liverpool will now have their sights set on a sixth triumph in Europe's elite competition. The Reds will discover their semi-final opponents when the draw is made on Friday BST in Nyon, Switzerland. (Source: BBC) Match Preview Sergio Agüero should be available having missed the first leg due to injury, but Benjamin Mendy was not likely to feature as he recovered from surgery. Other than that Pep Guardiola was expected to make some personnel changes as he seeked to overturn a massive deficit. Liverpool had some concerns over Mohamed Salah but Jürgen Klopp remained confident that the Egypt international would be available to play. Joël Matip was out for the rest of the season, while Emre Can was unavailable with a back injury, but Andy Robertson and Alberto Moreno should be back in contention to start. Details |time = 20:45 |team1 = Manchester City |score = 1–2 |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = Gabriel Jesus |goals2 = Salah Firmino |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 53,461 |referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) |report = Report (UEFA) Report (BBC) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Statistics See also *UEFA Champions League 2017–18 **UEFA Champions League 2017-18 knockout phase *First leg of the match External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk *Match report at uefa.com *Match report at official club sites **Manchester City report **Liverpool report *Match preview (Goal.com) Category:2017-18 Match Day info Category:Manchester City F.C. matches Category:Liverpool F.C. matches